Smoke Break
by EmpressKira
Summary: It was during his smoke break, that brat he was keen to was being bothered. Trying to kept the predator away, he ended up on... good luck? SmokerLuffy. Rated M for language and Lemonade. OneShot.


_**A/N:: Here is the SmokerLuffy as promised! I actually had two ideas so this one is kind of like a lovey-dovey type of story. The other angsty and hurt-comfort style. So keep an eye out for it!**_

 _ **I really need to start on the MihawkZoro one, need to gather the plot birds. Instead of plot bunnies, it seems they have converted into flamingos and phoenixes. At least they are a bit more organized, the phoenix anyways, nihihihi!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Smoke Break**

It all started that one day during a smoke break at my job as a bouncer for a certain club. Noticing a younger male fending off another man as he shoved him into the wall and I growled out. That male being pinned is a regular with his friends and always conversed with me as he felt it necessary, especially on my break. It was evident the male took to me as even his friends poked fun at him for having an interest in someone. The male is lucky I came out back for my smoke break and I shifted over with teeth showing.

"Oi! Get off of him!" A glare pinpointed me with hazy eyes and I noticed this pleading look on the brunette.

"Please don't interrupt my time with my boyfriend." Grey eyes stared to me as he licked to a cheek and hands pressed in protest.

"I n-never agreed to that!" This had me notice those brown eyes flicker to me in desperation and I groaned out. Quickly pulling out my conceal-and-carry, I faced it towards the man as he seemed amused.

"Sorry, asshole, it's my job to keep you off of property. Especially when you can't handle yourself." The hand grasped short hair tighter, causing a whimper to leave the male. "And you cannot take anyone against their will off this property."

"But I can take my property with me." A wince left the boy as he trembled lightly, almost as if he was afraid to voice out a complaint and I felt angry.

"Leave him and get the fuck out of my sight." I growled out as grey eyes challenged me before smirking and releasing the brunette who quickly stumbled over to me.

"Maybe next time." Eyes glared to the male who hid behind me and merely shifted out of view. The man walked out of the alley to the sidewalk and I moved the safety on my gun and put it back where I kept it.

"What have you gotten into?"

"I-it's nothing." A pout was to me before I gave a look and this nervous movement came from him. Eyes squeezed shut as he gritted teeth before saying, "O-one of my friends suggested it because he looked better off."

"By what? Selling your body?" Cheeks flared red as he began stuttering out words and I sighed out with fingers pinching the bridge of my nose. "So a loan shark of sorts?"

" _No_ …" A frown was to me as he began calming his heated face and I stared to him. "A-A blind date going wrong."

"I get off in like thirty minutes, can you hold off until then?" Surprised eyes found me at the mention of it before stiffly nodding. "Good, come on, drink some water." I snuffed out my cigar as we began back into the building.

* * *

 _What have I gotten myself into…?_

Luffy was sprawled half over me as I woke up like this and let out a deep breath. The boy came home with me last night as he seemed to have gone by himself, trying to make his friend happy by going on a blind date. As he had quote from the woman _'It's been, like, forever.'_ Well, the guy that he called Lucci wanted him and of course, Luffy was too innocent to realize what that meant in the beginning, so it probably led the other on somewhat. I guess he started in the club before Luffy wanted a breath of air, but the man followed and tried to pressure more. It seems like Luffy hadn't agreed to anything yet, still trying to fully process on the events going on and luckily I showed up because the idiot was about to agree to it.

" _He said something along the lines of compatible and Nami pesters me about finding someone like that."_

This damn kid is going to get himself killed one day… _**Idiot.**_

"Mmh, Smokey…" Hearing the mumble and the face shifted into the crook of my neck more made me sigh again. It was around noon with a half-naked male glued to me, a glimmer showed up in my peripheral and I noticed his phone had lit up on the end table and was able to reach it to notice all the missed calls and texts from his friends. The most recent was from Nami, the redhead if I remember, and so I went ahead and called her.

It only took a mid-ring for her to answer, _"Are you okay, Luffy?! Where the fuck are you?!"_

"Watch your tone, brat." The line went quiet as I soon heard voices in the background and I waited.

" _Smoker?"_

"Yeah, the damn kid is fine. What the hell have you guys got him into?" The harsh low tone left me as I soon heard stutters.

" _What happened? He just said 'I'll do it on my own' and left. We've been worried since last night."_ So he didn't tell them at all last night, which makes a bit more sense on so many calls and messages. A soft sigh left Luffy as he seemed content laying on me and I huffed lightly.

"From what I had seen, a certain guy was trying to use Luffy. I don't know what's going on," the small lie left me figuring it best not to completely butt in, "but whatever it is, keep a closer eye on him. He's at my house now since I had a bad feeling about the other guy."

This breath of relief left the woman as she relayed back to whoever was with her and I heard collective noises of relief. _"Thank you."_

"Yeah, yeah," the mumble left me and soon the body began shifting and groggy eyes peered to me. "Oi, brat, your phone." I spoke out as he shifted to grasp it tiredly and found his ear, but the face found my chest.

"Mh, Zoro?" Eyes widened when the other responded and this panicked look was on him. "N-Nami, wait a minute." The body pressed up, legs straddling one of mine as he shifted to sit back and the free hand waved around frantically. "I-I wasn't going to! I swear! I didn't know what he was implying… I-I…" A look defeat was on him as he jutted lips out with eyes gazing to the bed, fingers shifting to pick at it. "I understand…" Nods left him as he listened intently before eyes found me and this grin blared out. "Mh, Smokey is the best." The giggle left him as he soon flopped onto my body and I huffed with a groan following. "And believe it or not, very comfy!" My finger stabbed into his cheek as I glared to him.

"Shut it, brat." A whine left him as I soon shifted and got him off as I headed for the bathroom. Laughter left him as he talked out some more and I went to do my morning business.

Returning into my bedroom found Luffy laying on his stomach with legs kicking whilst still chattering and I went to my phone. Some messages were there and I noticed a familiar name with a slight glance to Luffy. The message is from said boy's brother that I have had some trouble with on some occasions and somehow got my number. When looking through the message asking if I was working tonight, thankful I wasn't, a foot was pressed against my thigh as I soon flicked eyes to notice brown orbs staring to me.

"Someone you don't like message you?" The head tilted in confusion and this snort left me at the slight irony of saying that. Both brothers were very similar in antics and finding the need to give me attention, but I accepted the attention mainly from Luffy.

"I guess you can say that." When I saw that other man on him in such a manner, it made me beyond pissed off. He was touching _my_ Luffy, and the way I made the boy seem like mine was wearing out its surprise. The past few times with the boy coming in with friends, mainly, I began to feel the need for the other's attention. Though I would not voice it out, I knew that Luffy figured it out because the other would talk with me while on break or asking me to join them after work.

"Well, I told everyone I would meet them for lunch."

"Then leave." A pout appeared on his face before grinning as felt toes shift against my pajama pants and suddenly the garment was pulled down. Making no movement, I felt a vein pulse in my temple before noticing the others eyes staring in surprise. "What are you doing, brat?"

"You're bigger than I thought…" The words suddenly had this pulse going through me and it was too late to hide the fact it made something else to shift. "Ah! It moved!" This grumble left me as I shifted to grasp my pants and suddenly feet shifted to behind my back and I was pulled forward. Hands found each side of his body, phone flying somewhere, as he grinned up at me with anticipation and I furrowed eyebrows.

"Not happening."

"No way, Smokey! You finally let me see your house and stay over! I think its fine!" Arms moved around my neck as he pulled me up to his face and gave a grin. My eyes stared in disbelief as he gazed intently with the undeniable lust lingering there.

"I don't fuck little kids." I stabbed a finger into his abdomen and this look was on him as he flushed red.

"I'm not a little kid! I'm twenty-four!" _That's even worse._

"Look, brat," lips jutted out as I began, "I'm too old for this shit and I don't care f— _mnh_!" Lips pressed to mine in mid-sentence with fingers gripping my hair as I soon felt my body fire up. Hands grasped hips as I pressed back with him finding the bed with a moan in the kiss. Our lips moved together before I pressed a hand to his chest to pull back with a growl. "Don't interrupt me."

"You talk too much when trying to deny something." An eyebrow twitched at his words before fingers tugged me closer again. "Just stop talking, I've got like twenty minutes." This mischievous smile was on him as I growled to him and felt this spark in me.

" _Twenty minutes_? Do you take me as the quickie type, Luffy?" Eyelids flickered in slight confusion before realization as I kept a curious brow up. Red flared over cheeks before I noticed this twitch and suddenly legs tightened around me. The body trembled as I felt him tug me down before I gave in to the other. Lips pressed against anxious ones and he moaned whilst bucking his body against me. A noise left me as I felt his erection crash against me as he tried to keep his body arched into me. At this point, I was already hard from how he bluntly stated everything and my body liked the attention it received.

Fingers moved and I felt nails scrape my back and I felt my teeth nip his lip. A small noise left him as I felt my body heighten in need and soon shifted lips to begin kissing at his neck with nips. Hands began moving up along his bare chest and let thumbs press into hard nubs as they perked under contact. Lips let out a breathy moan as he tilted his head back with legs constricting against me. My mouth moved along his body as I licked along the gasping chest and slid a hand away down along his side. This moan rolled out of his throat as I let lips find his nipple and sucked against it with a tongue swirling around it.

"S-Smokey— _ahahh_ ~!" Fingers rubbed against his erection through the boxers he wore and had to push him aggressively down onto the bed in a pin. A groan left him before this gasping breath as I pulled the article of clothing down. Shifting my body back, hands tugged the offending clothing off with a toss behind me as I noticed eyes on my standing erection as it still stayed out of my pants. This smirk found me as I pressed his legs open and dragged his attention to my face.

"Why do I have a feeling you have been practicing?" A moan left him as I raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly as I shifted to let a hand grasp his length firmly. This jolt left him as he gripped the sheets and gasped out with toes curling as I began rubbing my thumb against the head of his cock. "Had you already planned to jump me, brat?" Hips rolled as pleading eyes looked to me and the smirk tugged up higher on my lips. This hum left me in thought before shifting to lean and let a tongue find his erection on the head.

" _O-Ohh_ ~! Smokey, no… I won't— _mnnhh_ ~!" Seeing the way his body jolt again had me realizing that he _really_ was close.

"That's fine," the words left me as I began sucking on the plump head that already had pre-cum dribbling out. A hand found my hair as he tugged to pull back as the body trembled with moans calling out of him. My tongue lined the underside as I slid my head down and swallowed him with hollowed cheeks as I went back up.

" _N-Nhh_ ~!" The body reacted harshly as I held him down by his thighs and began sucking him harshly on the head.

Jerks and cries of pleasure found him as I felt him cum into my mouth. The hand in my hair trembled before slipping as he gasped out pants and I pulled back to my end table. A bottle of lube found my hand as I soon shifted to let the contents lather my fingers and notice Luffy had not notice yet. This smirk found me as I closed the bottle and tossed it to the side, within reach, and used my clean hand to shift a thigh. Before he could take full notice, I slipped in two fingers at the entrance and was sucked in immediately.

" _A-AHHH_ ~!" This squeal of delight found him with his whole body arching with fingers gripping the sheets by his head. "S-Smokey!" This moan found him in pure lust as I saw the manhood shift in a twitch as he began to harden again.

Hips began to grind and I soon let fingers thrust against him, making sure the lube was lathered nicely in him before harshly picking up my speed. The mouth trembled out his moans as the sheen of red on him showed how he definitely worked up a sweat to get into this state. Hair was lightly matted to his face as the head soon shifted back again as he gasped out with moans for _more_. Gulping the lump in my throat as I felt the need thump through me and I grasped the bottle again, a third finger pressing harshly in within my thrusts. The erection now stood fully tall again and bobbed as he jerked against the penetration.

Sliding fingers out, I quickly lathered my member, not really caring about my pants still on. Hands gripped hips as I shifted to let my cock soon press into the tight heat. This groan found me at the feel and Luffy trembled out with hips rolling lightly for more. It was like his body was trying to pull me deeper and for _fucks sake_ , how much I wanted to pound him into the bed like no tomorrow.

" _Nnhh_ ~!" Feet found my hip bones and dug the heels in and I grunted at his impatient signal. I picked up on my press as I felt the bliss from the way his entrance squeezed me. _Oh, fuck…_

Noticing how I slid so well in, driving him crazy at the slow pace, my member fully sheathed. Taking a moment to collect myself from how long it's been since I have done something like this, Luffy had other plans as he wrapped feet behind me and began to grind with mewls leaving him lewdly. A groan left me as I gave a harsh glare and let my hands hook under the knees and he complained before jerking with an arch. A sharp thrust into him had eyes rolling with gasps and I smirked towards him. Hands gripped tighter as I began a rhythm in to him, driving him crazy again as I took my time feeling those walls chasing me on the way out.

"S-So slow, Smokey!" The complaint had me raise an eyebrow before grinning and moved hands to press legs closer to him. Luffy is very flexible, all the times he told me since the girls took him to yoga classes that he enjoyed. My body shifted to begin picking up on my thrusts into a quicker rhythm and cries of pleasure left him with fingers gripping tighter as his head went back. The way his lips spilled my name had caused the thumping of pleasure to sear through me and the way his body… _oh fuck… I won't last long._

"You better cum **hard** , brat." The tone let his hands shift to his erection as I watched the show of him jerking himself with my thrusts. Feeling the bundle tighten up, I aggressively snapped my hips against him as I felt my climax close and I closed eyes in slight concentration. My body tingled as I soon heard the releasing cry of Luffy pierce the air and this caused walls to ripple in effect to his climax. A gasping moan left me at the way it felt and I soon found myself coming with gritted teeth. Slowing my rhythm, eyes found brown orbs that gleamed in pure bliss and I let myself slip from him before pressing hands into the bed on each side of him.

"Smokey…" This mumble of my name had me notice the shifting before I snorted out.

"You need a shower, Luffy." I spoke out with lips pressing against his chin and he mewled in a pleased tone.

"I c-can't move…" His breath was still trying to calm down and I noticed the trembling in his legs. The way his body jittered showed how intense his orgasm was and I smirked in pride.

 _That's damn right, I did that._

"Don't expect me to be your butler or something." Arms were around my neck as I was still tucked into his.

"But you said I need a shower." This grunt left me before shifting arms to have one behind his upper back and the other found under his butt, ignoring the mess and lifted him against me.

"Fine, whatever." The grumble left me as I soon shifted us up, arms keeping a strong hold around my neck with giggles finding my ear. Eyes glanced to the clock and I smirked at seeing the numbers before moving to the bathroom.

 _Someone's running late._

* * *

"You made Nami _so_ mad at me!" The whine came out as I looked up from my mug of coffee, I just say him earlier and now he is here.

"Exactly how did you know I was here?" The question made him think for a second as he tapped his chin before grinning with a finger pointed to me.

"Ace told me." My eyes rolled at the mention of the name before that pout was back with the ever red blush.

"I told you I wasn't that type of person." I took a sip as I saw the red spread to ears as he twitched them with a huff out. Arms crossed as he pouted before was presented with his frappe with extra whip cream. The polite 'thank you' was hardly heard as he began slurping the beverage up.

Finding a pause he spoke, "you could have warned me, Smokey." This hand slapped in the air like to state his fact was concrete.

"I wasn't aware that some brat was going to try for my pants." A chuckle left him with a beaming face and I felt this flush find me with eyes flicking away. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Ah, I'm actually meeting Ace here." This happy hum left him as he drank his cold beverage more with a light sway before blushing deeply when his body jolted lightly. An eyebrow raised as brown eyes found me with a cute pout to appear. "I-I'm still a little sore." A snort left me as I sipped my coffee with an elbow supporting my leaning weight.

"You were the one to run off." Eyes closed as I relaxed in my spot and I felt a foot hook around my ankle.

"Next time I will stay to snuggle with you, Smokey." Snapping eyelids open, I found a grinning face and soon found a slight nervous tick leaving me at the thought of laying with the boy.

"That wouldn't last long…"

"Huh?"

"You're so full of energy I would kick you out anyways." Lips found my mug as I peered off into the café and heard him chuckle.

"I would be able too if it's Smokey." Feeling the grin had this lump in my throat as I swallowed it down, holding down my blush as this damn kid knew how to pick at the right spots.

"Oh! Look, it's Smoker!" A lighter sheen of brown eyes found me and this grumble left me as I faced away from the man who was joined by the usual blonde with green eyes. "Ah! Luffy!"

"Hi Ace! Sabo!" The boy greeted both with a chirp before shifting out of the seat. Part of me wanted the contact of his foot back and I wondered when I became a more affectionate person.

"You seem in a better mood, Smoker." Eyebrows bounced lightly as I soon sighed out whilst shifting out of my booth.

"Just take my spot, you brats." A slight protest left the brunettes and Sabo just began sitting down like he didn't hear me. Well, I wasn't really referring to him anyways, the only sensible _brother_ of the three. The other two shifted into the other side as I moved, but not before the damn brat spoke. "Who did you get lucky with, Smoker?!" Pure curiosity were in those eyes as I glared to him and noticed a nervous movement next to him. This smirk found me as I began tugging out a cigar and chuckled.

"Not you, brat." I began walking away, hearing the other complain and I made my way out the door whilst lighting my cigar. Wonder how long it's going to take before he figures it out.

* * *

" _Join us after work, Smokey!"_

This groan found me as I finally clocked out, getting off a little earlier tonight and decided to take the kid on his offer. His friends had been used to this, me joining once in a great while. Tonight seemed a bit different, a celebration for his green haired friend, who at the moment was tipsy and I glared upon a drunk brunette.

"I'm not dealing with you drunk." A hand grasped mine as I tried to point with a scold and I felt myself get tugged into the booth next to him, making people scoot around the half circle. This area had to be reserved if you definitely wanted it and it seemed like they did since it was left vacant until their arrival earlier.

"Come on, Smokey!" A cheer left him as arms wrapped around mine with a face rubbing in an affectionate manner.

"Birthday?" The question left me as I noticed Nami rubbing a temple before nodding to me. "Then happy birthday, Zoro." I looked to the man who was on the other side of Luffy and got a nod in return. The brunette across from us, Usopp I believe, began in on some crazy ass story, leaving a few bewildered at the amazing things he spouted.

 _Pretty ludicrous._

Rum found my mouth as I enjoyed a drink and began tapping my finger on the table lightly. After what seemed like a good hour, I was completely worn down and wanted to go home. _These youthful brats._ Trying to tug away and told the male beside me I was leaving, hands held tighter as he pouted.

"Don't leave yet, Smokey!"

"I'm tired, brat." My body stiffened at the feel of a hand grasping my thigh and this hard stare left me. "Don't push yourself there, little kid." The tone let a growl leave, a tremble leaving him as he grin to me.

"Then stop being such an old man." A hand grasped his chin as I leaned lips to his ear.

"An old man who can last longer than you, don't get cocky." Pulling back, the face was completely red and I snorted out whilst releasing him. "Plus, I don't fuck drunk brats." My body shifted out of the seat and he let me go with that stare into my back. Stopping, a smirk found me as I glanced back with a look. "Oh? Stopped you this time?" The words had him blink in surprise before grinning and jumping out of the seat telling everyone he was leaving.

"Wait, Luffy, you better not drive!"

"I'm going with Smokey!" The words had most confused as I walked on, ignoring them from any further words. Arms wrapped around one of mine as I reached the door, nodding to the bouncer who took my shift, and this eyebrow raised at me with a snort. All the employees knew by now how Luffy had this attachment towards me and it amused them. "Let's go to my place this time!" The grin that gleamed to me had only a snort leave me before shifting to pull out a cigar.

"No way, brat. I'm not dealing with Portgas."

"Why don't you like my brother?" The question had me stop to light my cigar and gave him a look.

"Are you serious?" A tilt of the head showed the true confusion and I let eyes roll in exasperation. "You do realize that your brother has also been trying to get in my pants?" Blinking occurred for a good second and a state of confusion was there for at least a minute before it seemed to click as the mouth open and eyes widened.

"Wh-what?! No way!" The voice showed disbelief and irritation as he gripped my arm tighter. "Smokey is mine!"

"I'm not screwing him, brat. Stop shouting." Fingers pinched a cheek to get him to turn it down as it was quiet along the streets with only a few people. Eyes from those few were flickered over to us as I soon groaned out.

"Oh… So Smokey likes me, right?"

"I don't just sleep with random people, what kind of person do you think I am?" Lips moved before stopping as he stared before grinning very brightly.

"Does that mean you're my boyfriend, Smokey?" My body stiffened at the word and I felt myself pull the cigar away from my face and began looking away.

"Who said I dated brats? You're too young to even think about this kind of stuff, I thought younger people were freelancers?" Before I could talk more, a hand tugged on the collar of my shirt as my face found the other who was laughing out.

"You talk a lot when denying something!" A curse left me as my face flushed up and I noticed him peer with a mischievous grin. "Come on, I live closer!"

"I already told you, brat!"

"It's fine! It's fine!"

* * *

 _It's fine_ , my ass!

"What…?" Green eyes flickered between Luffy and me as I rolled eyes when a body leaned over me.

"Morning, Sabo!" I sat on the edge of the bed, about to get off of this tiny ass bed and leave, but Luffy insisted on some cuddling. So it ended with me merely going to the bathroom and he was situating the sheets.

"Morning, Lu…" Confusion was written all over the blondes face as arms crossed over a chest covered with a tank top. "May I ask why Smoker is here?" A grumble left me as I stood, sitting Luffy on the edge of the bed when he followed and shifted towards Sabo.

"You deal with it; your brother." The hint was taken as he shifted into the room and I moved to the only bathroom, noticing it vacant and did my business. As I turned on the faucet, I heard a certain voice speaking out and noticed Ace joining them. Drying my hands and exiting, I moved out of the bathroom to the bedroom to notice this red flush on Luffy as he gazed to his brothers. My shoulder leaned against the doorframe with arms crossed as I soon notice the blonde find me and then the other brother turned. "Morning, Portgas."

"Smoker?" The name left him in confusion as he seemed to try and process on what was going on. Luffy stared hard at me with a pleading look of telling him and this eyebrow raised with a smirk.

 _Amusing._

"I told you to let me leave, brat." Ace flicked eyes to his younger brother as I had kept my stare and this tense body showed.

"Wait, wait! He's here for you?!" A finger pointed in disbelief at his brother who sheepishly grinned with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah?"

"You're sleeping with my baby brother?!" Hard eyes found me as I tapped a finger against my bicep.

"Not my intention, but he insisted." I spoke out firmly to notice a gapping mouth at me from my little lover.

"S-Smokey!" Arms flailed around in embarrassment before I noticed the older brunette approaching me.

"What the hell?!"

"What? I wasn't interested in you and even if I was, not like anyone could with that one guy with you glaring at people." A finger pointed harshly as I needed a cigar and Ace seemed a little stump.

"What one guy? You mean Marco?"

"The blonde with blue eyes." This look of disbelief found him at this knowledge. "Look, Portgas, I already told you in the beginning I wasn't interested, you just liked chasing me. So now you know why chasing didn't work." Eyes peered to me in astonished looks before I noticed Sabo sigh out.

"Come on, Ace. Let's get some breakfast." My body moved to be out of the way so the blonde could lead his brother out with a look to me. This snort found me as I soon moved over to my brunette on the bed who pouted to me.

"That could have gone better." A snort left me at the words before picking up Luffy and shifting to get on the bed. Legs shifted on either side of my body as I laid back with a head on a pillow and shifted blankets with my feet before getting them to hands so I could pull it up somewhat.

"Let me sleep, damn it, I got work tonight." Eyes viewed me as I soon rubbed hands along his thighs and he wiggled a little on me.

"B-but…"

"Go eat your breakfast, I'll still be here." A grin was on him as he shifted off of me whilst pressing for a kiss to my lips and got out of the bed.

"I'll be back to cuddle you when I am done!" The snort left me as I pulled the blanket up all the way and let the mattress take me into a peaceful sleep.

 _Being with Luffy isn't too bad…_

* * *

 **Bonus**

"Really?"

"Since when?" Eyes stared to me in disbelief as I was resting back in the booth with an arm over the back, Luffy nestled into my side. It was inevitable on letting the affection show since my lover is very big on doing so whenever he deemed necessary. Tonight is my night off and after a couple more weeks from the incident with his brothers, Luffy decided to tell his friends. Which, totally don't believe it even though I was staring in confirmation.

"Uh… like a month ago?" Luffy spoke out in response as I shrugged since I don't know.

"Your brothers are okay with this?" The green haired male asked out as if he was another brother looking out for his idiot brother.

"After a few days, yeah. I mean mainly Ace, Sabo was completely fine with it from the get go." The words made me snort as I thought back to when I headed for work that night and Ace was glaring daggers. I guess it's been working out with that Marco fellow, though, since they were closer the last time they came by.

"Wait, did you actually ask Smoker or did you just decide it?" Nami asked out with a finger pointed out in a scolding manner, but the question had been answered nonetheless.

"He decided it."

"I decided it."

Everyone face palmed at our words and this laugh left Luffy as he soon wiggled against me. A grumble left me of being too antsy before taking a drink from my glass, bourbon was my choice tonight. This hand grasped mine as he moved my arm to wrap around the body and I tightened the hold. A chuckle left him as he rested comfortably and I set my glass down with a sigh.

"Look, brat, what makes you think I want to stay here all night?" I asked out since the pause in the air was still there and I had brown eyes peering up at me.

"Because I'm here?" A vein pulsed in my head as I stabbed a finger into his side, making him squeal lightly.

"I said for a drink." I grasped my beverage and downed the rest of my glass before letting it find the table again. "I'm done."

"No fair! It's only been like ten minutes!"

"Then stay… I don't fucking care." The mumble left me as I began pulling away and the arms cling tightly.

"Just go, Luffy." Usopp spoke out with a smile and I noticed the redhead rubbing her forehead whilst that blonde, Sanji, was contemplating on some things. Zoro was merely in stunned silence and looked to the table.

"We are trying to process this and figure out the money for the bet." Nami spoke out and my eyes had rolled at the bet part, she was a big gambler. Most likely she had won, especially when a little smirk found her when mentioning it.

"You sure?" A hand waved us off and Luffy was pushing me up out of the booth. This growl left me as I didn't like being pushed around, but at the same time used to it. "Let's go, Smokey! I want ice cream!" We began for out of the club and I leaned down to his ear.

"And I want you, which first?" A smirk played on my lips as I pulled away and began walking off, leaving him to stutter and catch up. Something about being up for my choice first and I snorted whilst relaxing when arms found one of mine.

 _Yeah…. Not too bad._


End file.
